Resurgence (old)
by harbringer2332
Summary: Long ago two warring cultures were separated. Now, long lost cousins meet again. Can anything survive the clash of Titans? (Updates depend on reviews)
1. Detection

Authors note: Hello readers and potential followers (hopefully), I wrote this when I was in Italy, lots of spare time. I just wanted to let you know that I am interested in having more experienced writers than I critique my work. Also, the frequency that I upload/write depends on the amount of hits/reviews/favourites that this story gets.

"_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light"._ _Aristotle Onassis_

Prologue-

… _ission … failed. … damage … all compartments. Power lost … combat contr… weapons, cent… and communications._

_Repeat. Mayday, Mayday, this is the USEFC Graf-Spe. Our mission has failed. We have suffered major damage to all compartments. Power lost to combat control, life support, weapons, centre of intelligence and communications._

_Repeat. Mayday, Mayday…_

In the void of space hung something not of natural origin. This in and of itself was not unusual; many unnatural objects could be seen in this small part of the Milky Way. But what _was _unusual was by whom this object had been built. Its creators hailed from a planet, thought long lost by the inhabitants of this region of the galaxy, known as the Twelve Colonies of Kobal.

Chapter One

_Graf-Spe_

Red lights flashed in the wrecked corridors and rooms of the USEFC _Graf-Spe_. These lights were usually accompanied by blaring alarms, but these, at the present time, were completely inaudible had anybody been alive to listen to them. This was due to a rather unhealthy lack of atmosphere inside the shattered wreck of the vessel, known to some as the _Graf-Spe_.

But, believing that there was _nobody_ left alive, would not be entirely correct. The artificial intelligence known as Cleopatra by the crew, or more officially, as U.S.E.F.C.A.I-CLEO, stirred, awakened from a long slumber. Cleopatra slowly began to reactivate her subroutines, BS (Base Substance) matrixes and started to scan the space surrounding the ship she had been commissioned to protect. In her attempts to locate the disturbance that had triggered her awakening, she detected… something. Redirecting what was left of the _Graf-Spe_'s sensory systems to where she had detected the anomaly; a previously hazy return cleared up, and took shape as a large ship.

_Graf-Spe, Cryogenics station 2_

Petty Officer David Kelly of the USEFC _Graf-Spe_ dreamed. _Lights flashed and klaxons wailed. Boots pounded on floor plating as panicked officers and enlisted sailors ran to their Action Stations. A faint rumbling sound rippled through the length of the _proud warship_, followed by loud booming noises. Seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the crew, David floated, to the nearest viewport. Gazing out to space, he saw the ship that had turned the normally professional and calm atmosphere of a USEFC warship, into one of fear and anticipation. He saw the trademark alligator-like forward section, the extended flight pods; relatively thin body, which led to a large propulsion section at the stern._

David was jolted awake by a mechanical whirring sound. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt the previously constant pressure around him drain away. Opening his eyes, he saw the curved glass of his cryogenics chamber, which slowly slid away. David promptly fell forward, hitting the titanium deck plating with a loud thump.

David could hear the voice of Cleopatra resonating from an intercom station set into the roof.

"Good morning Petty Officer. It is 0200 hours, 3 weeks after the Attack. I trust that you are feeling well?"

"Hmmmphhhh" David groaned from his position on the floor. "What happened?" he asked, standing up slowly. Taking note of his surroundings, David saw the cryo chamber in dis-repair, pieces of equipment strewn across the deck. It was all bathed in the harsh red lighting, showing the ship to be running on emergency power. He smelt an acrid burning odour, and the room was uncomfortably cold.

"After the captain instructed the crew to enter cryogenic sleep, the _Graf-Spe _was rammed amid-ships by the Incursionist vessel. Most of the crew were not able to reach their cryogenics stations in time. Of those that did, all but yours lost life support."

David, using the wall to prevent cryo-induced fatigue from sending him to the floor again, froze. Blood pounded in his ears and his vision turned red at the edges.

"I am sorry Petty Officer. But you are the sole survivor of the USEFC _Graf-Spe" _Cleopatra said softly.

David stood up fully with a determined look on his face. "Why did you wake me Cleopatra?"

"An unidentified vessel of unknown origins has approached the ship. It has launched small craft that I believe to be capable of breaching our hull, and landing boarders."

"Threat analysis?"

"In our current state, we are incapable of withstanding an assault from an Apollo mission era Space shuttle armed with flashlight strength lasers."

"What can I do?"

"Approximately two metres down the hallway out of this cryogenic chambers airlock, there is a Boatswains Mate Boarding/Counter Boarding kit. Unfortunately, with the sole exception of this room, the entire ship is depressurised and, due to this, central heating is only able to heat this room."

"Awww, bloody hell."

The reason for Petty Officer David Kelly's distress, was that the average temperature of space, was -270.425 C or -454.765 F. This meant that, if he were to attempt to space-jump to the counter boarding kit, he would freeze before he had a chance to suffocate.

David crossed the large 50-station cryogenics chamber and opened a box attached to the wall. He pulled out an emergency portable anti-asphyxiation oxygen system (EAOS), and attached the mask to his face while strapping the air tanks to magnetic seals on his off-duty skin suit.

Cleopatra watched from security cameras installed in the room.

"Petty Officer, this ship is about to lose artificial gravity. Do you seriously intend to manually retrieve the counter boarding unit while in null gravity conditions, in minus 270 degree temperatures?"

"Do I have much of a choice? Those small-craft are getting closer."

"The chances that you survive this attempt are approximately 0.342%."

David depressed the seals on the mouthpiece of his oxygen mask, initiating the flow of oxygen. As he jogged towards the airlock, he suddenly left the floor, flew across the room and slammed into the closed airlock. David rebounded, spinning in lazy circles. He managed to grab onto a handrail and steadied himself.

"Artificial gravity is now offline." Cleopatra dutifully intoned.

"Well no shit, Sherlock."

David looked around, unsettled by the lack of direction. A side effect of having no gravity was that the words 'up' and 'down' lose their meaning. David re-oriented himself so that the wall and airlock was now the floor. This meant that David would be 'falling' towards the counter boarding kit.

"Cleopatra, open the airlock"

An alarm blared, and a yellow light above the airlock (now on the 'floor') began to flash.

"Warning! Warning! Decompression imminent," shrilled the automated airlock computer.

A massive rush of air pulled David 'downwards' out of the airlock. He snagged the black counter boarding kit box on the way past. An unbelievable cold seized him, and in the second he had before his joints and brain froze. David hit the emergency release switch for the counter boarding kit.

Cleopatra switched her attention to the security camera positioned in the hallway. She saw David hit the release switch. She watched both he and the box float away from the wall. Realising that he no longer had the capability to control his body, she opened a wall-mounted fire-fighting unit. Micro seconds after David had released the kit from the wall, a stream of superheated steam hit him in the back. His icy frozen grip on the handle of the counter boarding kit prevented him from letting go, as the steam propelled them both back into the cryo bay.

The room automatically re-pressurised, shutting the airlock and filling the cryo bay with air. Cleopatra activated the rooms central heating system. David's cold, flash frozen body, floated stiff and unmoving in the middle of the cryo room.

(Line Break)

_David felt comfortably warm. He was lying in bed, in his small house just outside of Sydney, Australia. Through half closed eyelids, he could see his girlfriend walking around, cleaning, and arranging furniture. _

"_Time to wake up David. Robert will be coming over for lunch soon", she said. "David?"_

"David!"

For the second time that day, David woke up in pain. But this time, instead of lying prostate on the floor, he found himself floating near a light fitting.

"Petty Officer Kelly, are you functional?" This was not the calm soothing voice of his girlfriend, but the clear and authoritative (And slightly nagging as some old sailors grumbled) sound of Cleopatra's voice.

"Blargh."

"You will be feeling quite stiff and sore for some time. You were recently thawed from a near lethal experience to hard vacuum without an EVA suit."

David could feel a painful burning sensation all over his body, and his vision went in and out of focus several times.

"How…" David coughed fiercely several times. "How am I alive?"

"As you are aware, all USEFC personnel are given regular injections of anti-crystallisation fluids. These fluids prevent the water in human blood from freezing when subject to Cryogenic conditions. While the conditions you were exposed to, were far more severe than those of a cryo-tube, the principles remain the same. The symptoms you feel now are a result of those extreme conditions."

David slowly felt his extremities responding to his commands. He attempted to form a fist, and his weakened hand complied. After several minuets his body had returned to an acceptable level of health. And the amount of pain he was feeling, had reduced to tolerable levels.

"Several of the small craft launched from the unidentified warship have begun to cut through a damaged section of our armour belt. This vessels internal defence systems are offline!"


	2. First contact

Authors note: Hey guys! I uploaded this because I got a good reaction (or any reaction at all) from you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please leave reviews, even if they are anonymous. I will try to update as often as my health allows (I have not been well lately).

"People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf."  
― George Orwell

Chapter Two

_Graf-Spe- Cryogenics station 2_

"Several of the small craft launched from the unidentified warship have begun to cut through a damaged section of our armour belt. This vessels internal defence systems are offline!" said Cleopatra

David stretched out with his hand and snagged the counter boarding kit. Pulling it towards himself he placed his hand on the lid. A bio-recognition system collected DNA from the skin on his hand. Once the kit's computer decided that David was a member of the crew, it slid open with a mechanical whir. David took out the different pieces of equipment, letting them float next to him, looking for the armoured suit that would slip on over his skin suit. After putting it on (with some difficulty), David began to fix metallic alloy pieces of armour to the corresponding places on his armoured suit.

After three minutes of pulling, tugging, and re-adjusting equipment, David grabbed his combat EVA helmet, and slid it over his head where it fixed to magnetic seals on his neck armour. David blinked at several settings on his full-headed helmet's HUD, enabling the manoeuvring unit attached to the small of his back. With a motion of his armoured glove, he jetted around the room while getting used to the feel of his new combat suit.

"The unknown small craft have finished cutting through the hull. I am detecting multiple life signs entering the ship." Cleopatra warned.

David returned to the nearly empty counter boarding kit, took out a standard issue particle pistol, inspected it for faults and then attached it to a magnetic clamp on his right. From a compartment inside the kit, he withdrew another standard issue weapon. Giving it a quick check over, he slung the particle rifle over his shoulder. At 1.2 meters, the rifle packed a huge amount of energy in its ammo-strips, and could toggle between single shot, burst and rapid-fire modes.

Checking the video feed from the security cameras inside the breached corridor, David saw six figures standing in the corridor, surrounding a glowing hole in the wall. They were humanoid, and wearing strange gold pressure suits. "Lets see what they're made of," muttered David, "Open the bulkhead Cleopatra". Cracking his neck he disengaged his rifle's safety catch and jetted into the corridor beyond.

(Line Break)

_Battlestar_ Galactica_\- CiC_\- (1 hour prior to detection by Cleopatra)

"Commander Adama sir? You want to see this!"

Commander William _'Husker'_ Adama sighed. The Galactica had been patrolling an asteroid belt in the middle of nowhere for several weeks. In that time they had seen absolutely nothing except floating rock. The crew was tired of the endless drills, followed by nothing, followed by even more drills. _'Truth be told, I am sick of it as well'_ Adama thought.

Adama walked over to the young, fresh-faced ensign who had called him from across the CiC.

"Report Ensign," barked Colonel Tigh, the Executive Officer of the Galactica, who had also been Adama's best friend for decades.

"Unknown contact bearing three Carom niner, fifty thousand clicks in front of us sir," the ensign called, "It's very hazy sir, too far away for any accurate readings sir".

Adama frowned thoughtfully; it really wasn't that un-common of an occurrence. Rich civilians often took custom-made pleasure yachts for a cruise, and salvage teams were still looking for Cylon-war era wrecks that dotted the space around the Colonies. But still, this far away from anything of importance…

'_Better safe than sorry," _he thought.

"Sound condition two throughout the ship. Helm, course correction. Take us towards the unknown contact. I want all fighters in their launch tubes, ready and manned ASAP". Adama ordered.

The CiC quickly became a scene of barley-controlled chaos, but it still retained the quick efficiency that had been the trademark of the colonial fleet for hundreds of years.

"Approximately fifty minuets before we arrive at the unknown contact sir".

(Line Break)

_Battlestar_ Galactica_\- CiC_\- (Time of detection by Cleopatra)

"Commander Adama Sir!"

Adama pushed himself out of the chair he had been occupying, and strode quickly to the DRADIS operators station, now operated by a slightly less fresh faced and more experienced lieutenant.

"Report lieutenant." He said.

"Scans are picking up a singular object, composed of an unknown metal at a distance of 200 clicks. It is approximately one thousand feet long. We are picking up a large amount of debris in close proximity to the object. Wait!" The lieutenant twitched in surprise. "The unknown contact just started generating heat. Gravity emissions are up to six times that of a normal mass of its size."

"It's a ship?" Adama asked, also surprised.

"Affirmative sir, its profile matches nothing in our logs, ship design and composition are like nothing I have ever seen before."

Adama almost staggered in shock and surprise. _'Unknown…'_

"Launch alert vipers, prepare Raptors for scanning and boarding missions. I want three squads of marines ready to board that ship as soon as our vipers have set up a perimeter."

(Line Break)

_Battlestar_ Galactica_\- Portside flight pod_\- (Four minuets after detection by Cleopatra)

"Engines are green, comms green, weapons green, DRADIS green…"

Lieutenant Karl "Helo" Agathon sighed as he listened to his fellow Raptor pilot (Sharon "Boomer" Valerii) rattle off pre-launch safety checks. Closing his eyes, Karl lent backwards in his seat. He could hear the four marines in the rear of his Raptor checking their equipment, loading and re-loading magazines. Turning in his seat, he looked at the marine sergeant in charge of the squad.

"Why has the old man mobilised the entire ship for some wreck, what does he think will happen?" Karl asked him?

The sergeant looked up from the rifle that he was nursing in his arms. Shaking his head, he said, "I dunno sir. Damn strange if you ask me. Chasing old Cylon base stars for weeks would make anybody jumpy. Got a case of the nerves meself."

A whine could be heard as the Raptor began to rumble and shake. The sergeant propped his rifle against his seat and strapped himself in. Karl quickly followed suit as the Raptor lifted off the deck. He turned in his chair and looked out of the cockpit's window. He saw the interior of the Galactica's portside flight pod flash past, and then the inky blackness of space as they departed their vessel.

Karl flipped a switch that activated the Raptor's communications suites. Linking the radio in his helmet to the terminal in front of him, he opened a channel to the Galactica. "We have successful launch, all systems are green, requesting clearance to rendezvous with Survey Wing Alpha"

"Affirmative Raptor three, transmitting coordinates… link up with the rest of the wing, they are waiting for you".

Switching his display to the Raptor's DRADIS array, he entered the coordinates of the rendezvous site into the navigational computer. He felt G-forces pulling him towards the rear of the craft as Boomer re-oriented the ship and accelerated.

"Thirty seconds till we meet up with the rest of the Wing" Boomer called from the front of the craft.

Karl stood up, unbuckling his harness, and walked to the cockpit. Standing behind Boomers chair, he looked out towards space. He couldn't see much, just the bright stars on the black backdrop of nothingness that comprised the vast majority of the cosmos. Boomer looked upwards at him, she pointed directly in front of the Raptor towards a metallic glint, reflecting light from the stars around them. The speck of light slowly separated into the distinct forms of the ten Vipers and two Raptors (not including their own) that comprised Survey Wing Alpha.

"Better sit down el-tee, you know, protocol and all o'that"

Karl nodded to the sergeant as he walked back to his seat and re-attached his harness. "Survey Wing Alpha, this is Raptor three. We have arrived at the rendezvous and will take our place in the formation".

(Line Break)

The three Raptors fired manoeuvring thrusters, and formed up in a small triangle as their ten escort Vipers assumed a V formation around their charges. Once the pilots of each craft declared that they were ready, the small formation began moving towards the unknown vessel, and (although they had no way of knowing this), towards the greatest discovery since the formation of the colonies.

Authors note- Seriously though, review, even if it is as a guest.


	3. First Conflict

Authors note: Hey everybody, I am amazed at the positive reactions that this story has gotten from all of you. I want to thank you for your input and support. Also, the organisation USEFC, currently exists only in my imagination, and this story. What this organisation is will be revealed later in this chapter. So for the people who looked it up, I am glad that you were curious enough to try, but you probably won't find anything. In case you missed it, there have been some alterations to the first two chapters (due to suggestions made by reviewers- keep it up guys). The changes weren't too major, just letting you know.

Also, I'm sorry about the long upload times, but it took me a while to figure out how to fit writing in with my life. That and the fact that I've got exams now probably doesn't help.

"_When backed into a corner, people will do anything to survive. Maybe that's why they resisted their role as the last colony. Maybe we pushed too hard. Anyway… we'll pay for our mistakes. We always do." _

-Unknown Colonial Admiral

Chapter Two

_Graf-Spe- Inside Raptor boarding craft_

Karl gripped his pistol, knuckles white with tension underneath the padded gloves of his flight suit. Standing in the gap between the cockpit and the rest of the Raptor, he watched as the marines of Boarding Team One cut through the hull of the mysterious derelict ship.

"Hang on, cut that bit again, didn't get all the way… Ok push the probe through" the marine Sargent said. He stood up and pointed towards Karl's ECO station. "The data should come up on your terminal in a moment sir".

Karl holstered his pistol and sat down at his station. A new screen opened, showing the readings received from the probe inside the ship. The results would be automatically transmitted to the other Raptors of the boarding force. "Alright marines, here we go. This ship has no atmosphere, so you better activate your breathing and climate control gear before we go inside. Gravity is fluctuating and very weak; whatever they use to create artificial gravity must be damaged somehow. The camera can't see much, just an empty corridor. So… apart from a few bits of debris you're in the clear."

The sergeant nodded at the lieutenant then turned to his men, who were clustered around the boarding hatch. "You heard the el-tee men, get some breaching charges on that hull. We need a way inside the ship before we can start our mission. And turn your radios on, otherwise we ain't gonna be hearing nuthin".

In most circumstances, the doctrine that governed colonial boarding expeditions required the hull of any vessel targeted by a boarding mission, to be cut through using a raptor's plasma cutters for stealth purposes. Fortunately for the marines on-board the three Raptors that made up Survey Wing Alpha, the crew of the unknown vessel appeared to be mysteriously absent. This meant that stealth was not required, and that the marines could resort to their less time consuming, and much loved friend. High Explosives.

Karl heard a large thud, as the Mk 4 shaped charge blew a hole through the unknown material that comprised the ships unusually thin armour belt. "Let's go see if anybody's at home shall we?" he said, trying not to show how uneasy he was to the marines. Karl pulled out his pistol and once again, found himself nervously clenching his hand on its grip. He felt himself rise out of his seat as Boomer disengaged the Raptor artificial gravity. With this came the unpleasant sensation of nausea and disorientation commonly associated with sudden exposure to null gravity conditions.

The marines began to 'drop' through the boarding hatch on the bottom of the raptor. One by one, they attached their rifles to their combat vests via a magnetic hook, and pulled themselves head first through the hole into the other ship.

"C'mon sir, after you"

Karl nodded to the marine who had spoken to him as he pushed himself towards the boarding hatch. He pulled himself through, the hard rim of the hatch cutting into his palms. Suddenly he grabbed from behind, Karl tried to raise his pistol at the unknown attacker, only to come face to face with a marine, grinning under his oxygen mask.

"Sorry for the shock sir, but we don't want you banging your head all over the floor do we?"

Karl thanked the marine, and took stock of his surroundings. The corridor that the small group of Colonials was floating in was bathed in a harsh red light. They were about half way down, with the corridor extending 40 feet in either direction. Windows dotted the walls at regular intervals. The marines began to sweep the corridor, meeting up with the squads from the other two Raptors, checking small alcoves set into the walls for danger or anything of value. Inside the alcoves sat small bulkheads. One trooper stopped next to a window and examined it carefully.

"Sir?" he asked over the radio. "Why would you put windows on a ship this size?"

Karl pushed away from the roof and joined him. "I'm not sure corporal. It goes against Navy regs, that's for sure."

"Lieutenant! Found something!"

A marine was floating in front of one of the alcoves in the wall, rifle pointed at the bulkhead. Kicking off the wall, Karl floated towards the lone marine. The rest of the boarding party were either examining other bulkheads, or taking up positions with weapons aimed at the large hatches on either end of the corridor.

"This was the only one that was open sir."

Looking over the marines shoulder, Karl saw a room with a row of bunks running down either wall. There was a table fixed to the floor in the middle of the room, several chairs were floating near the roof. Karl realised that it must have been some type of sleeping quarters, mixed with a rec room. Debris filled the room, personal items such as pictures turned slowly above the beds; a pack of playing cards lay a few inches off the floor in front of them. However, the thing that drew Karl's eye was two bodies resting at the end of the room.

"We're going in to take a look."

Pulling himself through the hatchway, something knocked against his helmet. Karl looked up and saw a small rectangular object, about a third of an inch thick. He plucked it out of the 'air', and examined it. One side had a smooth black surface upon which sat a reflected image of Karl's visor. The other side was also flat, but grey with curved edges. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he depressed a small button on the bottom-left corner. The black side came alive in a flash of colour, starkly contrasting the flashing red emergency lights set in the roof.

"What's that sir?" The marine had entered the compartment after him, and was now using his helmet lights to illuminate the strange object.

"I believe, private, that it is a computing device of some kind".

Now that the smooth black surface had revealed itself to be a screen, Karl looked for a way of controlling it. There were no other buttons on the device, nothing into which he could input commands. He poked it to see if it would do anything. For a second, nothing happened. Then a new window opened up, showing what appeared to be a set of schematics for… what?

The marine, looking at the device exclaimed "Isn't that the ship we're on now?"

Nodding, Karl was about to re-examine the display and say that they should leave the room for Galactica's scientists, when he heard a startled yell over the squad radio channel.

"Holy shit, what the frack was that!"

One of the marines who had taken up positions at the ends of the corridor lurched backwards and floated away from the open bulkhead.

"What happened marine?" Karl asked over the comm. system while exiting the compartment.

"I saw something move sir, in the next room sir! It looked like a fracking Cylon!"

The sergeant pushed himself down the corridor towards the nervous marine. Holding his rifle in one hand, he placed the other on the marines shoulder. Looking at him, Karl realised that he was young enough to have just come out of basic training. The sergeant rapped on the side of the marines' helmet.

"Hey, look at me alright? Cylons haven't been seen for forty years, you're not going to find any here. What did you see?"

"It was a- Holy Frack!"

The marine raised his rifle, pushing the sergeant away as he did so. He let rip, assault rifle on full auto firing at something on the other side of the bulkhead. Karl saw a golden light flash on the other side, and the marine who had opened fire was thrown backwards, a smoking hole in his chest. Everything slowed down for Karl as he watched the marine spin sluggishly down the corridor.

"Cover, cover. Supressing fire!"

Karl pushed himself towards an alcove a few feet down the corridor. Another streak of light flashed passed, missing him by inches. He hissed in pain as he felt a burning sensation spread across his chest. Karl saw his flight suit sag slightly as it was seared by the passing shot. He slammed into the wall, helmet smacking against an exposed pipe. Karl grabbed the wall, and pulled himself towards the edge of the alcove. He saw, as if in slow motion, the marines taking cover behind anything they could find. He saw a bolt of golden light fly past one marine, and catch another on the side his helmet. The marine spun sideways and floated into the middle of the corridor with half of his head gone. Karl looked past the dead marine, and through the open bulkhead. A humanoid figure clad in a suit of white armour was crouched upside down (relative to the Colonials). It raised a strange looking rifle and let loose several more shots. Another marine was thrown backwards with a charred hole in his chest.

The figure pushed itself towards the closest marine, grabbing him as it flew past. The unfortunate marine was thrown headfirst into a wall as the 'unknown' pushed off him, using him to change direction. The 'unknown' flew towards a second marine who received two armoured boots to the chest with enough force to implode his ribcage.

"Lieutenant Agathon to Galactica. We've been engaged and have taken casualties. Requesting- SHIT!" Karl was cut off as the smoking and charred body of another marine sailed into him. Pushing the unfortunate serviceman away he looked around the corner of the alcove which he had taken cover in. He saw the seemingly invincible armoured hostile grappling with the marine sergeant. The seasoned marine threw a punch, only to have his arm caught and his elbow broken in return. Karl raised his pistol and fired at the hostile's exposed back. The High Explosive/Armour piercing rounds spun it around, slamming it into the wall. The surviving marines pounced onto the apparently dazed … thing … and restrained it.

"Lieutenant Agathon to Galactica, Lieutenant Agathon to Galactica. We've been engaged and have taken casualties. Requesting re-enforcements, as well as medical teams to our location."

"Affirmative Lieutenant, good work. The commander wants you to secure an area and set up an operating base somewhere. Essential equipment and personnel will be dispatched shortly. "

A marine who was helping restrain the unknown combatant, shook his head while taking another look at their surroundings.

"I don't think this was made by Colonials… Or Cylons."

Authors note: As always, please review, tell me how to improve, suggestions etc.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys… It's that kinda awkward time where an author has to tell his readers (if there's any left) that his story is dead.

I appreciate all comments, as well as everybody who took the time to read this piece of…fiction.

But stories don't die. They just go missing in action.


End file.
